


【KT】River flows in you （二十六）

by meiyouren



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyouren/pseuds/meiyouren





	【KT】River flows in you （二十六）

* 根据剧情需要，各种私设，请勿当真。

 

* 没逻辑 没文笔 

 

* 一切都是脑补

 

* 感谢阅读

 

River flows in you （二十六）

 

两个人在彼此的拥抱中醒来，窗帘的缝隙中透出一丝光亮，堂本光一在堂本剛的双唇上轻轻一嘬，虽然不知道几点仍是说了句“早安”。

 

堂本剛在堂本光一的怀里边伸了着懒腰边口齿不清地也说了句“早安”。

 

“饿不饿？”堂本光一看着怀里人慵懒可爱的模样，嘴角是止不住地上扬。

 

堂本剛把脸埋到堂本光一胸前，在对方的浴袍上蹭了蹭问：“几点了？”

 

“下午两点了。”堂本光一反身拿过床头柜上的手机看了一眼，又搂着怀里的人回答到。

 

堂本剛往后退了退说：“这么晚了，光一饿了吗？”

 

“嗯，有点。”堂本光一想了想说。

 

“那我们出去吃还是？”

 

堂本光一一把把人又拉回怀里说：“虽然肚子有点饿，但是一点都不想起来，只想抱着剛一直睡。”

 

“fufufu，光一是无尾熊吗，还想一直抱着我。”堂本剛顿了顿又问：“光一来西班牙多久了？”

 

堂本光一回忆了一下答道：“4、5天了吧，怎么了？”

 

“那光一什么时候回去？”

 

“不回去了，一直在这里陪你好不好？”堂本剛口气里有些不舍，听得堂本光一把人又抱紧了些。

 

“fufufu，光一还有很多工作要做吧？”

 

“嗯，不过不想管了，剛比较重要。”堂本光一在怀里人的额头上亲了亲说。

 

堂本剛抬手摸摸额头笑说：“fufufu，不要，不想被光一的粉丝骂。”

 

堂本光一亲完堂本剛的额头，又在他的嘴唇上嘬了一口，“那剛呢？什么时候回日本？”

 

“年底放假的时候吧。”堂本剛说完突然想起什么，从堂本光一怀里坐起，越过堂本光一从床头柜上拿起自己的手机说：“完了，忘记取消酒店预约了。”

 

“什么酒店预约？”堂本光一也坐了起来。

 

堂本剛头也不抬地在手机上操作着，“昨天本来打算音乐节结束在里斯本住一晚上再回来的，结果没去成葡萄牙，也忘了要取消酒店。”堂本剛捣鼓完手机继续说：“不过没关系，只是扣了定金而已。”

 

堂本光一惊问：“你也是去音乐节的？”

 

堂本剛点点头，“是啊，正好学校放假，我一早就买好了票。”

 

“哈哈哈哈，难怪我们买了同一趟火车的车票，我也是在网上看到感恩节葡萄牙有音乐节才留了下来，这么说即使在车站我们没遇见，说不定音乐节也能遇见呢。”堂本光一再次感到了两个人之间的命运之线的牵引，想了想又说：“不对，还好我们在车站遇见了，要不然音乐节那么多人，我可能就见不到你了。”

 

堂本剛听堂本光一这么说，仿佛两个人真的刚经历了一场曲折离奇的重逢，同样感慨地说道：“好险好险，幸亏光一看到了我。”

 

堂本光一把人搂到怀里说：“你在车站大厅弹琴的时候我就看到你了，只是不敢相信竟然会有这样的巧合。又看到你带着个小女孩还以为你是带着妻女来旅游的，可是我怎么都没办法眼睁睁地看着你离开，心想哪怕只是跟你道个歉也好，一定要留你下来。还好，还好你没有结婚，只是来这里读书的。”

 

堂本光一又接着说：“你的钢琴越弹越好了，技术性技巧练得炉火纯青，音色干净灵活，音乐中就能听出来你是完全掌握了作品的结构布局，真正地理解了自己弹奏的音乐，随便两手就吸引了那么多人围观，现在想想还真是有点羡慕剛像是与生俱来似的才能呢。”堂本光一松开怀抱堂本剛的手，捧着自己眼前人的脸颊说：“剛，我一直期盼有一天能跟你同台演奏，要是有机会的话，你愿意吗？我们一起站在舞台上。”

 

堂本剛环上堂本光一的颈脖，在堂本光一的嘴唇上留下个轻吻说：“光一总是把我说得那么好，被光一夸得我都要飘到天上去了，fufufu。”堂本剛歪着脑袋笑嘻嘻地继续说：“跟王子sama同台是我的荣幸，说起来小时候都是分开比赛，还真没有认真地一起演奏过呢，这么一说我也有些期待了。”

 

堂本光一在爱人的屁股上撅了一把，亲亲对方的鼻尖说：“会有机会的，以后会有很多很多机会跟我的奈良小少爷一起在舞台上合奏。”

 

堂本剛摸摸自己被堂本光一亲得有些发痒的鼻子问：“光一订好回去的机票了吗？”

 

“还没，现在找到你就更不想回去了，怎么办？”堂本光一只觉得不舍。

 

“可是我明天就要去打工，后天开始上课，也没有办法陪光一了呢。”堂本剛道。

 

“诶～我还想退了房跟剛回家住几天呢。”堂本光一轻蹙眉头看着堂本剛说。

 

堂本剛问：“那光一什么时候开始工作？”

 

“嗯…下个月6号有巡演地方场。”

 

“那么快吗？”堂本剛心里也是不舍，“那光一今晚跟我回去住吧，然后你再想几号回去。”

 

“嗯，那我们起来退房吧。”堂本光一也不知道为什么，总是想亲亲堂本剛，之前是鼻尖，现在又忍不住在他眼睛上亲了亲。

 

堂本光一说完，两个人起床穿衣，堂本光一收拾好自己的行李一起在大厅办理了退房，又跟着堂本剛回了公寓。

 

堂本光一从进门就在堂本剛的公寓好奇地到处看，一房一厅的结构，室内布置是纯正的北欧风，一看就像堂本剛住的地方，干净简洁。

 

两个人腻腻歪歪在一起，本来说要吃饭也忘到脑后，此时回到堂本剛公寓已经是将近五点，堂本剛说：“光一饿了吧？想要出去吃还是在家做？不过冰箱里没有什么东西了，要去超市买食材。”

 

堂本光一想了想说：“现在买还要做挺麻烦的，一起去外面吃吧。”

 

堂本剛拉着堂本光一的手说：“那走吧，我也饿了，附近有家烤羊做得特别好，我也很久没吃了，一起去吧。”

 

堂本光一看着说起食物就两眼放光的堂本剛说：“好，你想吃什么我们就去吃什么。”

 

两个人出门打车去了当地有名的卡斯蒂利亚·莱昂烤羊肉店美美地大吃了一顿，吃完饭天已经全黑，两个人都吃得有些过饱，堂本剛提议说去散散步，堂本光一也说好。

 

堂本光一牵着堂本剛的手，两个人漫无目的地走在马德里的街头，走到一座古老建筑的门口，堂本剛介绍说这就是他研修的学校，堂本光一好奇堂本剛每天上课的地方，就说要进去看看，堂本剛也愿意跟他分享自己的一切，时间又尚早，他就领着堂本光一进了校门。

 

学校不大，两个人在校园内边走边聊些堂本剛上课和音乐方面的事，说说笑笑地没走多久就逛完离开了学校。

 

堂本光一继续牵着堂本剛，跟着堂本剛边散步边往家里走。

 

两个人解决了温饱问题又散了半天步回到家，堂本光一才想起来说要到楼下超市去买包烟，堂本剛把钥匙给了堂本光一就进浴室洗了个澡。

 

等堂本剛洗完澡出来，堂本光一已经回来坐在客厅抽烟。堂本剛催促他抽完烟快去洗澡，堂本光一乖乖地掐了烟屁股，进了浴室。

 

堂本光一洗完澡出来，堂本剛正坐在床上垫着报纸剪指甲，嘴巴里哼哼唧唧地唱着歌，眉眼嘴角都止不住地往上扬。

 

堂本光一把浴巾搭在肩上擦头发，一屁股坐到堂本剛身边问：“在唱什么这么开心。”

 

堂本剛看着堂本光一，双眸里映出的人影更亮了些，放大声音摇头晃脑地唱道：

 

“ You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum

 

Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my Sweetie Pie

 

You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop

 

Snoogums-Boogums, You're the Apple of my Eye

 

And I love you so and I want you to know

 

That I'll always be right here

 

And I love to sing sweet songs to you

 

Because you are so dear ”

 

堂本光一听完一下子把堂本剛扑倒在床上，看着身下的人说：“我是你的小糖果 小南瓜 ？”

 

“fufufu，嗯，光一就是我的小零食。”

 

堂本光一像被身下的人传染了一样，上扬的嘴角跟堂本剛有着一样的弧度，不等堂本剛笑完就低下头把堂本剛吻得喘不上气。亲完又看着身下浅浅喘着气的人说：“你才是我的小甜糕 小胶糖 我的心肝呢。我的剛怎么这么甜呢，好想把你吃进肚子里。”

 

堂本剛fufufu地直笑，“光一明明不喜欢吃甜食。”

 

“不喜欢吃甜食可是特别爱吃你呢。”说完堂本光一一脸为难地说：“剛，怎么办，我的‘堂本剛探测器’好像有反应了。”说着把手滑到堂本剛的屁股上揉捏着继续道：“谁让你唱歌挑逗我的。”

 

堂本剛一脸嫌弃地说：“这首歌是楼下法国小女孩教我的，一首这么可爱的歌都能让你有反应，自己乱发情怎么怪我！”

 

堂本光一也不反驳，假装无力地趴在堂本剛身上说：“怎么办剛，难受。”

 

堂本剛本想叫堂本光一自己解决，忽又想到堂本光一过两天就要回日本，心里也是舍不得，双手搂紧了堂本光一，用脚勾着堂本光一的腰，在他耳边小声说：“笨蛋光一，做吧。”

 

堂本光一见堂本剛把手上的指甲剪伸手放到旁边的床头柜上，一把抓着堂本剛刚才垫在脚下剪指甲的纸捏成一团，起手就往门口的纸篓里扔去，纸团悬空划了个漂亮的小弧线正好掉进纸篓。

 

堂本光一扒光了堂本剛身上的睡衣，又脱掉自己的衣服，边亲着堂本剛手下边做着扩张，过了半响似是想起什么，抽出已经准备得差不多的手，起身跑去客厅又急急地跑回来，拿着盒避孕套在堂本剛面前晃晃说：“买烟的时候看到就顺便买了，机智吧！”

 

堂本剛已经被挑起了欲望，撅着嘴说：“机智什么啊，看你就是早有预谋，还说是我挑逗你。”

 

堂本光一不答话，撕开包装打开盒子从里面拿出一个黑色的小袋子，接着跑上床跪在堂本剛面前用嘴咬着避孕套的包装袋把袋子撕开，拿出套子给自己套上。

 

堂本剛第一次见堂本光一戴避孕套的样子，堂本光一还没干透的头发贴在脖子上，一滴水珠顺着堂本光一脖子上的筋肉线条滑到胸前。

 

这幅画面在堂本剛眼里像是春药一般，一下子让堂本剛的下身胀痛了起来。他坐起来一手勾着堂本光一的脖子就亲了上去，堂本光一被他扑得差点往后倒，搂着堂本剛的腰又把人压了下去。

 

堂本光一一边亲吻堂本剛，一边扶着自己的阴茎往已经扩张好的后穴里塞。

 

避孕套上本来就带着润滑剂，堂本光一又认真地给堂本剛做了扩张，所以堂本光一进入的时候没有什么阻力，一进入堂本剛的后穴就舒服地叹了口气。

 

堂本剛也似乎适应了这样的性爱方式，何况压在自己身上的是自己喜欢的人，想到自己能让堂本光一舒服他的心里也是甜得不行。

 

堂本剛被顶得双腿紧紧地勾着堂本光一的腰，腰上一用力连带着后穴也收缩起来，堂本光一本就临近高潮，猝不及防被堂本剛一夹一下就射了出来。

 

堂本光一汗流浃背地趴在堂本剛身上喘着大气，等缓过来些见堂本剛还没有发泄出来，从堂本剛身体里退出来钻进被子里，握着堂本剛的阴茎就含进了嘴里。

 

堂本剛没想到堂本光一会给自己口交，诧异之下就想推开堂本光一，但是他也是第一次被人用嘴做，堂本光一同为男人，太懂怎么样能让堂本剛舒服，堂本剛一被他的舌头舔上就浑身发软，心里舍不得堂本光一给自己口交，却又抵不过身下的快感。

 

堂本剛被激得咬着枕套角直呻吟，堂本光一做到一半从被子里探出脑袋，看着堂本剛满是水汽的眼睛问：“舒服吗？”

 

“嗯。”堂本剛被情欲控制着不自觉地地点点头。

 

“还要吗？”

 

“要。”堂本剛抬眼看着自己身上的人，嗓子都有些沙哑。

 

堂本光一狡黠地笑了笑，又钻进被子里继续着没完成的工作。

 

堂本剛来不及重新咬住枕套，充满色欲的呻吟直接从喉咙里冒出来。

 

“光一…嗯…那里不要…”

 

“唔嗯～光一…”堂本剛大腿在被子里被堂本光一固定着，只能扭曲着上半身把脸埋在枕头里，声音似是痛苦却是享受。

 

“唔…再快点光一…”

 

“光一…你停下来，我要射了。”

 

堂本光一在被子里努力的取悦着自己的爱人，并没有理会堂本剛的话，堂本剛控制不住直接射在了堂本光一嘴里。

 

堂本光一含着堂本剛的精液钻出被子，当着堂本剛的面把精液吞了下去。

 

堂本剛还没从高潮的余韵中缓过神，见堂本光一吞了自己的精液，坐起身说：“光一你…疯了吗？”

 

堂本光一对着微微翘起的嘴巴亲了亲，“尝尝你自己的味道。”

 

堂本剛扑上去抱住堂本光一说：“傻瓜，你不用为我这么做的。”

 

堂本光一反手搂着堂本剛，上下抚摸着堂本剛的背说：“就是想让你舒服而已，你舒服了我也觉得开心，没什么大不了。”又玩笑着说：“我把剛的精液吞下去会不会怀上小剛呀？”

 

“噗。”堂本剛松开抱着堂本光一的手，面对着堂本光一看着他说：“你吞了那么多下去，那就请你帮我生一窝小堂本剛吧。”

 

堂本光一看着堂本剛亮闪闪眼睛收起了笑容，认真地说：“我过两天就去要走了，真怕你突然又不见了。”说着突然加大音量说：“你不许看别的女人，说话也不行，你要是敢去结婚我一定会去婚礼上抢人的！”

 

堂本剛笑得更开了，“是谁跟你说了什么吗？你怎么整天想着我要去结婚？”

 

堂本光一没办法跟堂本剛明说早见沙织告诉他自己感情经历之后紧接着他就失踪给自己带来多大的阴影，只是一口咬定不许堂本剛靠近任何女人。

 

堂本剛再三跟堂本光一保证自己不会再一声不响就离开，也不会去找什么女人，堂本光一才不再闹腾下去。

 

堂本剛拉着堂本光一去卫生间漱了口，两个人又躺回床上。堂本剛叹口气说：“早知道不带你回家了，过两天你一走我一个人还怎么睡得着啊。”

 

堂本光一压到堂本剛身上嬉皮笑脸地说：“那我们别浪费时间在我回去之前多做几次吧！”

 

“fufufu，堂本光一这个笨蛋大色鬼，越做不就越舍不得了吗？！”又捏着堂本光一的脸说：“你啊，明明这么瘦，压在我身上却又让我喘不上气，一定是脸皮太厚所以才会这么重！”

 

堂本光一一把握住堂本剛捏着自己脸的手说：“才不是呢，我身上都是练出来的肌肉好吗！”说完顿了顿，又问：“那剛什么时候才能研修结束回国啊？”

 

“还有明年一年哦。”

 

“那么久！”堂本光一想了想接着说：“没事，我会经常来看你的，好不容易剛又重新弹琴了，我一定会当好贤内助，乖乖等剛回来的。”

 

“fufufu，什么贤内助啊，傻瓜。”堂本剛笑着又说：“所以光一什么时候回去？”

 

“后天吧，剛要上课还要打工也不能陪我，我一个人在家里待着也挺无聊的。”

 

堂本剛抬手抚上堂本光一的眉毛，说：“嗯，也好，你在这待着恐怕我上课都没有心思了。早点回去还能好好休息调整几天，光一也要开始工作了是不是？”

 

“嗯，整个十二月的行程都排满了，还好到年底剛就回国，我们又能见面了！”堂本光一在堂本剛嘴上亲了亲说。

 

堂本剛心有不舍，却又不能拦着堂本光一不让人回去，伸手从枕头下拿出手机，坐起身给堂本光一订机票。

 

堂本光一从堂本剛身上翻下来，侧身躺在堂本剛身边，把脸埋在堂本剛的身侧，死死地搂住他的腰，心里万般不舍，也不好说出口，怕惹得堂本剛更加伤心。

 

堂本剛订好机票，把手机放到枕头边，滑躺进堂本光一的怀里，把脸靠在堂本光一胸前，紧紧地抱着堂本光一不说话，两个人就这么在沉默中拥抱着彼此，渐渐睡了过去。

 

・*:..｡o♬*ﾟ・*:..｡o♬*ﾟ・*:..｡o♬*ﾟ・*:..｡o♬*ﾟ

 

Cuppycake Song

《甜糕歌》

 

You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum

你是我的小蜜糖，小糖果

Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my Sweetie Pie

南瓜瓜，你是我甜甜的派

You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop

你是我的小甜糕，小糖果

Snoogums-Boogums, You're the Apple of my Eye

小胶糖，你是我的心肝

And I love you so and I want you to know

我要你知道，我如此的爱你

That I'll always be right here

我永远在这里

And I love to sing sweet songs to you

我喜欢给你唱甜甜的歌

Because you are so dear

因为你如此可爱

 

・*:..｡o♬*ﾟ・*:..｡o♬*ﾟ・*:..｡o♬*ﾟ・*:..｡o♬*ﾟ

 

以上翻译来自某度。非常可爱的一首歌，感兴趣的gn可以搜来听听。大家请自行脑补小tsuyo摇头晃脑唱这首歌的样子，（可参照西给上奔奔奔那集tsuyo摇摇晃晃听chinchinponpon的样子或随意想象）。


End file.
